


Dragon Queen

by SimplySyra



Series: Blood on Gold Kings [33]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement City, Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here there be gods and dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Queen

The Dragon Queen dreams, wrapped in a cold dusty rapture of ghostly skies and depthless silence. Black scales sheen a phantom purple gilded by blue-white layers of crackling frost.

Not a sound, not even a breath whispers from that mammoth, brooding darkness that has lain in wait with jaws ajar for ages beyond man’s reckoning.

Yet inside there burns a ghastly fire.

And when she awakes to the ragged moan of her domain straining against an intruder, the air aching and throbbing as reality splits and the portal shrieks open, the fires wake within her. Fires that explode from her head to her tail, consuming her hide in a raging inferno of black amethyst flames. 

Gleaming eyes snap open revealing writhing, twisting irises that glint like shards of living nightmares. Storm cloud wings gather into the sky, shrouding the gateway to her domain in a deep and merciless shadow.

She is old. Older than death. Older, nearly, than life. Old enough that her nostrils flare with recognition and rage when the man with the tilted crown steps into her world from across the other side.

She descends like an Old Testament plague, bringing the down the sky around her in a glorious fury of fire and hail.

Across the land, the pillars of her strength erupt from the ground, summoned by the force of a roar that falls upon the intruder like a blazing meteor.

“Stand aside,” gasps the man, a proud dark figure back-lit by starlight and veiled in shadow. He sways gently, one hand clutched to his chest and the other dragged down by the incredible weight of an enormous black sword with its tip tracing a trail in the dust. Despite his haggard appearance, his voice rings haughty and strong. "I come in pursuit of a beast. He is mine by right of this crown.“

The Dragon Queen’s laughter is a world quake that nearly shakes down the very firmament above their heads.

_"Crowns are for kings who must prove what they’re worth, but a dragon is born knowing there is none like her. I need no crown. I respect no crown.”_

Something that would be mirth if it were not so cold wells up behind the crowned man’s eyes. There is a howling there. Frozen and empty, a seething unseen force that seems to absorb the color and light around him. The black blade springs up into a ready position between them. It is a sharp-edged challenge thrown out in a single flickering movement.

“Well,” the Mad King murmurs, “It’s about time you learned to.”


End file.
